finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Fordyce
"They call me handsome because I have some hands." Gideon Fordyce (ギデオン) is the eccentric half brother of Chevelle Fordyce and second son to Alexander Fordyce. He is only present in season two of Finding the Garden of Eden. Gideon is considered to be a "true neutral" character. Background Gideon Finn Fordyce was born August 3rd, 2258 - three years after Chevelle to Cynthia Duarte and Alexander Fordyce in New Reno, implied to be separated from Alex. Gideon had no knowledge of Chevelle until he was eight years old when he wandered into a forbidden room in he and Alex's house and discovered a crib. Alex slashed Gideon's mouth with a knife which resulted in a permanent scar and Gideon never entering the room again until about two decades later. Season two Gideon runs into Chevelle in 2282 an unlikely encounter in Freeside that night, where they then sleep together after having a few drinks. Not long after, they put two and two together that they share the same father, explaining their similar appearance. Both Gideon and Chevelle are horrified on what they had just done, but Gideon convinces Chevelle to go meet Alex with him after Chevelle states he does not remember anything about him, without Alex's knowledge. The two alongside Atlas end up at a shack on the edge of New California, where Alex immediately recognizes his eldest son. Alex is disappointed and angry that Gideon brought him back to him, and tells Gideon he hates Chevelle for inadvertently "causing" Hita's death. After Chevelle is sexually assaulted by Alex, causing the Angel to emerge from Atlas to protect Chevelle which kills him, the next day the two come up with a plan to murder Alex in his sleep, where instead they gun him down while he was on the toilet. Gideon takes Chevelle to Hita's nearby grave to bury Alex, stating that Alex had spent a lot of his time there. He tells Chevelle that when he was younger, Alex would tell him about how Hita was so excited to meet Chevelle, and that she had loved him immensely. He then says after hearing about that, he wanted to meet Chevelle just as bad and had been secretly searching for clues for years. The brothers then align as mercenaries together in a ganged called Sukeban, started by Elizabeth where he then moves into her home. Gideon and Elizabeth have illegitimate son together named Prius. Reputation Character reputation is entirely based on canon in-game reputation, with meanings that can be found here. Notes * Gideon is similar to Chevelle in appearance, mostly being the facial structure. However Gideon has dark brown hair which is more tamed, and blue eyes, suggesting he takes those characteristics from his mother. * Gideon has a birthmark on his left cheek, and a scar running upwards across the left side of his mouth. * It is unknown what Gideon's true relationship status and sexual orientation is. It can be assumed he is either bisexual or pansexual. * Gideon's S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats are 5 Strength, 6 Perception, 8 Endurance, 6 Charisma, 7 Intelligence, 8 Agility, 7 Luck, meaning he's level 20 or higher without modifiers (To New Vegas and Fallout 4 standards). * Gideon has part German heritage from Alex, and it can be suggested he has other European descent due to his features. * His primary weapon is Insidious, and his sidearm is Valhalla. * Gideon is a Leo. * Gideon states that he's only met his mother Cynthia a few times, indicating she may still be alive. * Gideon told Chevelle that Alex was very strict, and would not allow Gideon to cry openly. * Gideon was the first confirmed character with autism.